Trust
by BlueFeatheredRaven
Summary: The very thought of them was unsettling, but he had nothing to worry about, because Vampires didn't really exist... Did they? Vampire Fic. Contains OzXGilbert
1. Chapter 1

Once again, I got completely carried away with a prompt from the Pandora Hearts Kink Meme and it ended up extending from a drabble to a long oneshot. It's not the best because I once again wrote it all in one sitting, but it was fun ^_^ I could not come up with a decent title for it though :/

As always, this story contains some OzXGilbert, though they do not understand their feelings exactly ^_^

This is set in the past, with younger Oz and Gil :)

**O-O-O**

**Trust**

**O-O-O**

"… Its foul breath washed over my mouth, hot, damp, intoxicating… My eyes grew heavy and my mind dull. I collapsed to my knees… It's breath was like a drug, dulling my senses. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think… I couldn't move as the monster lowered itself to my level… I felt fingertips on my face, light, curious… Then sharp, hungry fangs brushed across my neck… The creature of the night suddenly gripped my hair and pulled my head back, exposing pale flesh, and then-"

"M-Master stop!"

Gil's voice broke the young blonde's train of thought, and Oz raised his gaze to find the boy. He was sitting with his legs crossed beneath the covers on his bed, his servant sitting opposite him with a blanket wrapped tightly around his shivering frame, the lantern on the desk by his side burning dimly so as not to alert Mrs. Kate to the fact both boys were awake long past their bedtime. Oz quickly looked over the quivering teen, his wide eyes and white knuckles, and chuckled. "Come on Gil, it's not that bad!"

Gil frowned and shook his head, "I don't like this story…"

"That's just because you're a coward," Oz chirped quietly, but shut the book he held open in his hands all the same. Gil lowered his head at Oz's comment, grumbling quietly, and the young blonde grinned, "It wouldn't be a very good scary story if you liked it, now would it?"

"I just didn't like the perspective," his servant raised his gaze, and even in the dim light Oz could see the dim blush on his face.

"What? You didn't like the idea of a Vampire trying to suck my blood?" Oz asked, a sinister grin spreading across his face, "Or do you feel uncomfortable because my personal molestation is turning you on?"

"N-No!" Gil yelled, blushing furiously and glaring as the young blonde chuckled quietly at his embarrassment, "Don't say things like that!"

"Why? Because it's true?"

"Because it's inappropriate!"

"Ah~ you're so uptight!" Oz laughed, but quickly covered his mouth, remembering how late it was. He glanced towards the door, but could hear nothing outside, so he relaxed. "Seriously Gil, it was just a joke!"

"I don't think you've been sticking to your required reading…"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy with a curious mind, of course I'm going to sneak a peek at the 'grown-up' section," Oz bobbed his head as he spoke, still smiling, "We have some rather scandalous novels in our library, you know. The previous Vassalius Dukes should be ashamed of themselves!"

Gil sighed and shook his head in defeat, clearly seeing that there was no point in arguing with his master, which disappointed Oz somewhat. He seemed far more relaxed now, however, which was odd considering they were still talking about… Well, things that Gil called 'inappropriate'. "So was it really the Vampire part that upset you?"

Gil stiffened and shook his head, "I just don't like monster stories."

"Pft, you're such a coward Gil!" Oz sighed, "I mean, monsters like that don't exist, so why be afraid?"

"I guess…" Gil muttered, "But what if they did?"

"I wouldn't be scared!" the young Vassalius announced, puffing out his chest pompously before pointing at his servant, "Because I'd offer you up as a sacrifice first!"

Gil's face dropped in shock, and then he recalled slightly, "Ah! Master that's mean!"

"Well you're the biggest coward," Oz said, raising his hands and wiggling his fingers, putting on an airy, ghostly voice, "And Vampires _love_ the taste of _fear_!"

"I… I think I should go to bed," Gil frowned, shuffling towards the edge of the bed, yelping when Oz suddenly appeared by his side, their faces mere inches apart. "M-Mas-!"

"I'd watch out if I were you Gil; I bet you're blood tastes nice…"

"Wh-what?"

"Well, every time the vampire comments on a victims blood being exceptional it's always one of those whiney, scaredy-cat types!"

"Hey!" Gil frowned, looking genuinely offended.

"Well it's true!" Oz laughed, falling back on his bed and chuckling as Gil got up and made his way towards the door in a huff, still clutching the blanket around his shoulders in order to keep some of the cold winter air at bay. "Hey Gil?"

The servant boy stopped just as his hand touched the door handle, turning to look back at his master with a quizzical expression.

Oz rolled over on the bed so that his head was hanging upside down off the edge, facing his servant, "It's different in all the books, so I just wonder… Getting your blood sucked out… Do you think it feels good, or bad?"

Gil frowned, appearing confused, "Bad, of course."

"Hmm… I wonder…"

The dark-haired boy shuffled awkwardly, unnerved by his masters thoughtful expression. Oz smiled and held his right hand by his face, waving slightly, "Goodnight Gil."

Gil smiled and nodded, pulling the door open, "Goodnight, Master Oz."

"Watch out for the blood-suckers; bleh!"

"Young Master…"

**O-O-O**

Oz was not in a good mood.

For the past two hours he had been waiting in the library for his servant to return from completing the last of his chores, and the dark-haired teen had yet to reappear. Oz may not have known much about servant life, but he did know that Gil always took an hour tops to do his end of day rounds (unless he'd spent the day skipping out on work because of Oz's games). Regardless, he should have been back by his master's side as soon as possible. It was his duty after all.

That, and Oz was bored.

It was getting late now, so the young noble made his way back to his room alone, muttering all the way about how useless his servant was, but silently hoping nothing had gone wrong to cause the boy's sudden disappearance_. "It really isn't like him to just run off like this..."_

"Gil if you abandoned me because you fell asleep or something then you will be getting very closely acquainted with Ada's newest cat," he muttered as he reached his door, gripping the handle lightly and glancing around. When his servant did not magically appear before him, he shrugged and stepped inside, closing the door quickly, then turned to move towards his bed.

He dropped the books he had been holding with a start.

Of all places, Oz had not expected to find his servant in his room.

And he certainly had not expected to find the boy on his hands and knees, his skin paper-white, gasping for breath and sweating from head to toe. His eyes were wide and panicked, focusing on the patterned carpet beneath him, while his entire body shook.

"Gil?" Oz moved to his servant's side quickly and placing a hand on his back, "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

The young teen continued heaving deep breaths, his fingers trying to grip the carpet beneath him, failing, his arms shaking. Without looking up he breathed, "I... Dizzy... Need... Need..."

"What happened?" Oz asked, getting down on one knee next to his friend, his hand moving to grip the boy's shoulder hard. Gil's condition shocked him; just a few hours ago he was in perfect health, and he had never seen the boy like this before. He was showing no response to the blonde's questions either. He shook his servant's shoulder to try and get his attention, but this broke what little support Gil had in his arms and he fell over on his side. "H-hey!" Oz looked the length of the boy's body, checking for... Something. Injuries? He didn't know; he just wanted to know what was causing his servant's sudden illness. He placed a hand on the boy's forehead and almost recalled when he found the skin beneath his palm to be ice cold.

For a moment he was torn, unsure whether to leave or stay. But he had no idea what was going on and Gil clearly needed medical attention, "Don't worry Gil, I'll get help," he said quickly, moving to get up, "Just hold on until-"

He stopped when Gil's hand shot up and gripped his sleeve, preventing him from standing. He turned his head back to face his servant, his heart leaping in fear when his gaze met cold golden eyes, dim and lifeless, partially hidden behind half-closed lids and matted hair. Though his servant was looking directly at him, he did not seem to see anything. His mouth moved wordlessly, and Oz had to lean closer to hear him.

His voice was barely audible, but his words caused the blonds stomach to drop.

"I... I will… Die…Don't want… to…"

"G-Gil don't say things like that!" Oz blurted, losing all composer. Die? Die? What did he mean by that?

The boy coughed, "Need…"

"What? What do you need?" Oz asked frantically, leaning closer to his servant. He was really scared now, "Tell me Gil, I'll go get it for you!"

"Smell…" Gil muttered, ice-cold hands falling from Oz's sleeve to the floor, but almost instantly they began to move slowly upwards, coming to rest on Oz's throat. The blonde did not recall from the touch, far too focused on what the boy was saying to try and understand why he was touching him in such a strange manor. "I… smell…" he whispered, "It's… Yes… I need… Need it…"

"G-Gil!" Oz stuttered as the boy tugged on him suddenly, causing him to fall diagonally on top of the younger boy, who kept his hands wrapped gently about the blonde's neck, which he held close to his face. Gil was clearly delirious, and Oz didn't think lying on top of a boy struggling so desperately to breathe was a good idea. He moved his hands to the floor by the boy's sides and tried to push himself off him, but Gil's hands remained in place, gentle, but the tips of his fingers digging into the flesh at the back of his neck, preventing him from moving. Gil inhaled deeply through his nose, and sighed pleasantly, causing Oz's stomach to twist. What was he…? "Gil you have to-!"

He gasped as Gilbert's warm tongue slide across the exposed area of skin between his hands, a soft growl escaping the servant, warm breath ghosting over the dampened skin and causing the blonde to shudder. "What-?"

He didn't have time to complete his question, as Gil slipped his left leg from beneath Oz's body and swung it to roll him and his master over, his face still pressed against the boys neck. Oz gasped as his back met the ground, Gil straggling him, his hands moving from the boy's neck. His left reached up and became tangled in Oz's hair, his right gripping the top of his master's shirt and popping buttons as he tore it open, exposing his neck and left shoulder.

Oz had no idea what was going on, but Gil was not acting like himself, and it was scaring him. He gasped and fumbled, panicking, his hands finding the material of his servant's sleeves. He pulled on them, but Gil held fast, gripping Oz's hair hard enough to hurt, his breath becoming heavier. "Ah! Gil! Let go of me!"

"Blood…"

"Blo…?" Oz breathed. _Blood_? "Stop playing around, we need to get you to a doctor!"

Hot breath, too hot. It touched his skin and made him squirm. Gil was lying completely on top of him now; he was finding it hard to breathe. Just as he was about to voice another complaint, however, Gil raised his head slightly, and what Oz saw stole all thoughts from his mind.

Gil's eyes were still a haze, unfocussed though locked on his neck. But what shocked Oz was not his almost hypnotic stare, but the smile that was spread across his face; a hungry, predatory grin, twisted and animal-like and so completely unlike the Gil he knew…

And exposing two long, sharp, glistening fangs.

Gil was...

Was...

No... It was impossible.

They didn't exist… They didn't… _Vampires didn't exist_.

His servant let out a hungry growl, his grin stretching, eyes widening, becoming wild as a hoarse chuckle left his throat.

Oz was frozen with terror; he wanted to scream, he wanted to push Gil away from him, to run for help, but he couldn't. And before his mind could fully comprehend what he was seeing, his best friend dropped, his body flat against his own, and the twin pain of a pair of knife-like fangs ignited in his throat.

He let out an exclamation of pain, his hands pulling harder on his servants clothes, trying to remove him, but incapable of figuring out how to do so. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be! Gil was a… He couldn't be a-!

Gil's fangs withdrew from Oz's throat but were quickly replaced by his lips, which pressed against the fresh wound and began to suck hard. The blond gasped at the sensation, a rush of warmth spreading through his body, his mind struck with a sudden light-headedness. "G… Gil… stop…" He breathed, but already he could feel the energy draining from his body, his stomach churning as he heard Gil let out a pleased moan. He was pleased, fulfilled, by drinking Oz's _blood_.

A soft whine escaped Oz as Gil released his neck momentarily to run his tongue along the trail of blood that had escaped his lips and run down the blonde's neck. He kicked his legs in protest, but it was useless. Gil's mouth worked against his throat, massaging the fresh injury, coaxing more blood from his body. Despite how his mind screamed in fear, his body found a certain level of pleasure in the boy's actions. His thoughts became muddled, his limbs shaking, his lungs gasping as Gil shifted position to drink him deeper, their hips grinding together at the movement, sending an entirely different feeling throughout his body. He gripped the boy's sleeves and tilted his head without guidance from the hand still tangled in his hair, exposing his neck unconsciously.

"Gil…" he breathed quietly, his gaze becoming hazy, eyes half-lidded as he stared into nothingness. Yes… This felt good… Somehow… His mind was too tired to think, his body too weak to move, his heart beating far too quickly to register the dull emotional ache that often resided there. He felt light, he felt free… Was this what death felt like?

Or was this... Was this was it truly felt like to live?

Oz's hands fell from Gil's sleeves to the floor. He hadn't the strength to hold on. His eyes slid closed and his body fell limp beneath his servants form. This felt so good… He still had energy, but he found that he wanted to rest. He wanted to be lulled by the soothing touch of his servant's lips against his neck, draining away his energy, energy spent on nothing but pretense and lying. But if he slept, would he ever wake up again?

He didn't want that… He didn't want to die…

Suddenly, the warmth was gone from his neck. It took him a moment to realize it, having become lost in his own thoughts, but the pain in his neck was beginning to flare now that there was nothing there to soothe it.

Oz opened his eyes and blinked blearily, his vision failing to clear entirely. He cold hear him though, his servant, and feel his body shaking against his own, fingers releasing his hair, touching the side of his neck gently instead. The other hand gently touched the sensitive injury the boy had inflicted, causing Oz to groan quietly. Warm droplets fell on his exposed skin.

Gil was crying.

The Vassalius heir was vaguely aware of his servants actions, slowly registering that the boy was trying to clean him up, and had torn a piece of his uniform and had it pressed to his neck. "Don't worry Master, I-I'll go get Mrs. Kate!" Oz heard him say, and his heart instantly leapt. Mrs. Kate… If he called Mrs. Kate, or anyone, then Gil would be discovered, and if that happened…

If that happened Gil would be killed.

And though he was still confused by the entire situation that had unfurled in the last few minutes, Oz knew he couldn't let that happen.

"Gil…" he croaked, wincing at the sudden ache that flared on his throat. He heard retreating footsteps falter and knew the servant was torn between running for help and remaining with his friend, just as Oz had been when he'd found Gil on the floor mere minutes before. But just like his master, he came back, he knelt by the blonde's side and listened intently to his near-silent words. With effort, Oz forced out the words, "Don't… Tell…"

Gil gasped, and though his sight was blurred Oz could visualize his expression; eyes wide and mouth hanging open, tearing up in panic perhaps? "B-But Young Master we have to get you-!"

"Order…" Oz breathed, his eyes sliding closed, "Stay… Don't tell… Stay…" "_Stay with me… Please stay… Don't tell anyone or they'll… You will… They'll make you…"_

Oz's mind went black, and he fell into unconsciousness.

**O-O-O**

Oz woke up the following morning lying in his bed with a thin layer of bandages wrapped around his neck. It took a moment for his memory to return, but once it had the young blonde forced his eyes open, blinking in an attempt to clear his blurry vision. Gil. He turned his head to the side, and felt a wave of relief wash over him when he spotted the boy sitting on the floor a few feet from his bed, his back to Oz, his hands resting on his bent knees and his head lowered.

Gil did not seem to have noticed he was awake, and for a good ten minutes Oz just stared at him. His mind was bursting with questions, with theories, with means by which to logically explain what had happened the previous night. None of them played out; calling it a dream would not explain the ache in his throat, claiming Gil had simply gone mad didn't account for the fangs he'd seen his servant bare… there was no point in denying the obvious. Gil was… He was a vampire. And he had attacked Oz, drained blood from his body, and drank it.

Oz sighed quietly. "So how long have you been like this?"

He saw Gil's head jerk up in surprise, but the young servant didn't turn to look at him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. "Always…" he muttered quietly.

"_Always?"_ Oz thought, sitting up in his bed and looking at his servants back. He had been expecting this sudden development to have been recent; how could he not have seen it? He waited quietly, watching Gil's shoulders rise as he took a deep breath before he began to explain, in as few words as he could, refusing to unfurl himself and face his master.

When he had lost his memory, Gil had also forgotten that he had been a vampire. The result was that he became very sickly in the first few months in the Vassalius mansion, until his body had responded on its own and he had attacked one of the maids. Luckily he had regained control before drinking too much, and the maid did not remember a thing, so he was able to keep his true nature a secret. He compensated for his lack of blood by eating a lot of meat, and drinking from some smaller animals when he was truly desperate. These were harder to come by during winter, however. He had survived previous years by catching rats trying to get into the house and out of the cold, but the new Vassalius hounds took care of the pest problem this year. It had been far too long since he'd consumed any actual blood, which had led to him losing control and attacking Oz.

"I-I didn't know it was you…" Gil stuttered, his voice shaking and betraying the tears he was clearly trying to hold back, "I just… I knew there was blood and…" He shook his head and rested his forehead against his knees, "I'm sorry…"

"Gil… It's ok, you-"

"It's not ok!" Gil suddenly yelled, but refused to lift his head, "I thought I could hold back, I thought I could be strong, and stop myself from attacking Miss Ada or Master Oscar or… Or _you_… But I couldn't..." He fisted his hands in the material of his shirt, eyes shut tight, "I couldn't! I should never have stayed here, I should have known better! I'm useless… It's only a matter of time before I turn on everyone… I'm a monster! A filthy, disgusting monster! And I-! And I…" His voice cracked and tears spilled from his eyes. Unable to hold back any longer, he broke into an uncontrollable fit of sobbing.

Oz remained silent. He sat on his bed and watched the boy struggle to restrain his emotions, then give up entirely and relinquish himself to tears. He took a deep breath and pushed back the bedcovers, swinging his legs around to hang off the side of his bed, surprised at how calm he felt. He was sure something as extreme as this, as the sudden revelation that his servant was a vampire - one that had consumed _his_ blood, no less – would have needed contemplation. He would have had to think about what Gil was, how it changed everything, how they would have to adapt, if they could… But it seemed that wasn't necessary.

He moved over to his servant and turned, taking a seat on the floor behind the boy and leaning his back against Gil's. The other boy gasped slightly at the contact, making it clear he hadn't noticed Oz moving from his bed.

Oz remained silent, waiting for his servant's sobbing to subside, speaking only when he knew the boy could hear him, "You're not a monster Gil…" he said quietly, allowing his eyes to slide shut, "Monsters are… They're heartless, and selfish, vicious and violent without conscience. You are none of those things Gil; you stopped yourself from hurting that maid and you did that same with me last night. If you were any kind of monster, I would be dead right now."

"Master…" Gil pressed his fists to his eyes, willing the images of what could have been away. But stronger than the fear of his nature was his shock; shock that his master was making excuses for him, was defending his humanity despite the fact Gil had drank his blood, had hurt him, and could have killed him. It wasn't right… He had drank from the one person he swore he never would, and it sickened him to no end that he had enjoyed it so much.

"You didn't do anything wrong Gil," Oz said, as if reading the boy's mind, "You would have died if you hadn't taken my blood," Gil flinched when the words being said aloud, "so I'm glad that you did… Before anything else, you are Gil, my very best friend, who I would trust with my very life… And who I… Who I never want to lose…"

"_Master Oz…"_ Gil blinked away the fresh tears that brimmed in his eyes, shocked and moved by his master's words. He really was accepting him… Even after everything he'd done…

"So don't criticize my judgment by telling me I became friends with a monster," Oz said, knocking the back of his head against Gil's, earning a grunt of pain from the teen but hurting himself in the process, "that's insulting!"

Gil was silent for a moment, rubbing the back of his head, before he chuckled despite himself. "Sorry, Young Master."

"But… I want you to make a promise to me, Gil," the dark-hared teen raised his head at that, glancing cautiously over his shoulder, but Oz was staring at the ceiling, "I want you to promise that, whenever you need to drink blood, no matter how great or minor the desire for it," he reached up and placed a hand on the bandages around his neck, "Then you'll take it from me."

"Wh-what?" Gil almost yelled, spinning around quickly to face the blonde. Oz had to throw his hands back to steady himself once his support was gone, but Gil didn't register this, "Master Oz I could never-! That would be… I couldn't-!"

"It's not safe for you, or me, or anyone if you go too long without it, right?" Oz interjected calmly, still staring at the ceiling, "the longer you don't… drink, the more likely it becomes that you will attack someone again, and if that happens you could be discovered." He turned his head and looked at Gil with a frown, "And if _that_ happens they'll send you away, and have to find a replacement, which would cause me a lot of unnecessary strain. You don't want to be the ruin of my good looks by making me stressed, do you?"

"But…"

Oz ran a hand through his hair and tossed his head back, "It sure would be a waste; think of all the hearts that would remain unbroken!" He straightened up and pointed at Gil, "So don't worry me again and just take some whenever you need it."

"_Which basically translates to 'Bite me or I'll be upset with you'_," Oz thought to himself, blushing slightly. Judging by the pink tinge on his servant's face, the thought was simultaneous. Now would probably not be a good time to mention that he sort of… liked the feeling of Gil sucking his blood. He didn't know if it was a result of the delirium from losing life-liquid, or the close physical contact. He thought of Gil's body pressed against his own, his lips on his throat, his hands on his skin, in his hair, and his hips-

Oz blushed furiously.

The delirium. It was definitely the delirium.

NOT the physical contact. Definitely not.

… Although…

He coughed, shaking the images from his mind, then smiled awkwardly at Gil, "So, do you promise?" _"Because if you don't I'll just order you to." _He thought.

This wasn't necessary, however, as Gilbert agreed, though reluctantly. His mind told him it was wrong, that he shouldn't even consider drinking Oz's blood again, but that he couldn't argue with his master's logic. This was the best way to keep his true identity a secret. But also… Gil's body told him he needed to taste the boy's blood again. It was… different, nothing like he'd ever drank before, but it was… _delicious_. He felt his concealed fangs physically twitch at the memory, but shook it off.

"Young Master, I think you should get back to bed," Gil said, getting to his feet and brushing the creases from his trousers, "You still look a little pale…"

Oz sighed and shifted onto his knees, pushing himself up, "You worry too much, I'm fine!" he said, but the moment he was on his feet his vision swam and he stumbled forward. Gil jumped and managed to catch him by wrapping his arms around the blonde's torso, who threw his arms around his servant's shoulders without thinking. He chuckled lightly, "Um, I just stood up too fast…" he muttered, blushing softly at the spontaneous hug they found themselves in.

He knew he should move… But he didn't want too. He shut his eyes and held onto Gil, sighing heavily, feeling an unfamiliar but pleasant flutter in his stomach when the smaller boy's arms tightened around his form and his head came to rest on Oz's shoulder.

He wondered, wouldn't it be wonderful if, for the rest of his life, he could feel as content as he did right now?

"Thank you…" Gil whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of Oz's neck, his voice quivering but a smile resounding in his voice, "Thank you, Master Oz…"

"That's alright…" Oz said with a smile of his own, enjoying the elation in his heart at the other teen's happiness. He did not understand these new thoughts and feelings he had, but understanding would come in time. All that mattered right now was that Oz and his servant could stay together. They would figure this out, and everything would be fine; Oz could help Gil prove that 'forever' was something to believe in.

They stood in each other's arms for a while, pondering slightly on the lack of an awkward air between them, but mostly just enjoying the pleasant moment.

Then Gil sighed, and Oz frowned.

"Gil, are you… smelling my neck?"

"N-No…"

"Liar."

**O-O-O**

**The End**

**O-O-O**


	2. Chapter 2

I just thought it might be fun to write another chapter with the Vampire Gil universe :) I don't have any plans to make this a full-fledged story, I just had the urge to write a scene involving Gil's reaction to the second blood-drinking and so I did ^_^ The bite-scene is short because it would have been very similar to the first in emotion/thought/content etc. :)

And I let myself get very corny again; sorry! I just love the stuff! ^_^

**O-O-O**

**Trust**

**O-O-O**

"Can you turn into a bat?"

"What? N-No I-"

"Can you fly?"

"Of course not… Ah! What are you-?"

"Hmm…" Oz pressed his face against Gilbert's and stared hard at the hand mirror he had held out in front of them. The younger boy turned a fierce red color and his eyes darted from the young Vassalius's face, to the ceiling, to the floor and finally the window. But he did not disappear. "Looks like your reflection does show in a mirror…" he said, leaning away from the boy who released a heavy sigh Oz chose to ignore. "What about super-human speed or strength?"

"Young master…"

"What about your eyesight?" Oz asked, licking the pad of his index finger and flicking to the next page of the book rested on his crossed legs, "Can you see in the dark? Does water hurt you? What about crosses? Do they bother you?"

Gilbert blinked as his master's gaze locked with his own, struggling to organize the volley of questions fired at him in such a short space of time. His voice uncertain, he said, "I don't think I'm any stronger or faster than anyone else, but I've never really checked… The same with seeing in the dark, and… And?"

"Water and crosses," Oz said simply.

"No," Gil shook his head, "They have never bothered me."

There was a momentary pause, and then Oz closed the book in his hands and sighed loudly, "Ah, Gil is so useless…" he whined, placing the literature on top of the small pile that had formed on his left side before reaching upward for the final book that rested on the windowsill above the pair, "He doesn't even make a good vampire!"

Gilbert frowned and wrapped his arms around his knees once again, muttering under his breath as his master began to flick through the red fiction in his hands. A book about vampires; Oscar had taken Oz out for a few hours that morning, making good on the promise he made on his nephews fourteenth birthday to do so. The young blond had been thankful for his gift, which consisted of a number of history books he had been interested in buying, but had mentioned the lack of new fiction for him to unwind with. Rather than ask what books the boy clearly had in mind, Oscar had offered to take Oz to buy them himself. If it had been Christmas, Summer and every birthday from now until his death accumulated in one single moment Gilbert wondered if the boy would have looked any more ecstatic.

The young servant had stayed behind to finish his chores early so that his evening would be free to spend with Oz and Miss Ada. An intention that seemed to lack the necessary enthusiasm, however, because his mind once again trailed back to the conversation that had taken place between him and his master only yesterday.

Oz knew he was a vampire, and had not recalled in disgust and horror at the revelation. Despite wearing a collar to hide it, Mrs. Kate had questioned the reasons for the bandage on the boy's neck, at which Gilbert felt almost physically ill. But Oz simply laughed it off and said he'd fallen asleep while writing and had hurt himself with his pen. It was not very convincing, but the young master didn't give the woman a chance to complain, grabbing his servant's wrist and running towards the library. Gilbert had felt something then, something new, unfamiliar, but just as quickly as it had come it was gone, and the servant tried to forget about it.

Oz was taking everything so smoothly, and was protecting Gilbert despite everything… Even before he left that morning, he asked his servant if he was feeling weak at all, and if he needed anything. It was at that moment Gilbert had registered the skip in his heartbeat, when those deep emerald eyes had stared at him intently, full of concern, a warm blush rising to his face as he stuttered a reply. Oz had looked at him oddly, but smiled and ruffled his hair before turning to leave without a word.

Gilbert waved his master off, his heart beating quickly, his face warm.

He could not explain this new feeling; was it admiration? Was it gratitude? Was it simply shock at his master's generosity and understanding? None of those descriptions seemed right, yet he could not find one that fit…

Was it desire? For his master's blood? Gilbert had shaken that thought from his mind, but it had haunted him throughout his daily tasks. His master's blood was different; it smelt different, it tasted different, and it even felt different to anything he had ever consumed. Pure, rich, and filled with… something wonderful… Untainted… Alluring…

Was that what he was feeling?

Yes…

He chose to smother the lingering doubt in his mind, the feeling that there was much more to his quickening heartbeat than hunger.

Master Oscar had been the one to tell the young boy of his master's return, making vague comments about 'phases' that teenagers went through and asking Gilbert to be patient with Oz. The servant had been ignorant to the meaning of the mans words until he had returned to his master's room and found the boy deeply engrossed in a black-bound book featuring a number of mythical creatures on the covers.

Other than the newest edition of Holy Knight, everything Oz had purchased revolved, in some way, around vampires.

It made Gilbert confused, afraid, relieved and grateful all at once.

Oz sighed and closed his books, looking very much like a child who has just learned the secret behind their favorite magic trick, mumbling about his shattered dream of using bat-Gilbert to spy on the nobles ("I would not have done that anyway!" Gilbert retorted). On the inside, however, Oz was silently relieved. Now that he knew what Gilbert was, he had to do everything in his power to protect the boy. That meant learning everything he possibly could about a race he had previously thought was a fabrication. For that reason he had purchased as many books as he possibly could on the subject; most if it was probably useless, but if there was a shred of fact among the fiction he wanted to know it.

Now more than ever Gilbert needed his help, and he was not going to let him down.

"Alright then… Tell me if any of these things make you feel weak." The Vassalius heir ignored his servant's quiet protests, and skimmed the list displayed before him, "Garlic, silver, sunlight, running water…"

The dark-haired servant sighed in defeat, "No... No… No…"

"Extremely attractive individuals?"

"That's not in the book!"

"I'll take that as a _yes_!"

"You have a one-track mind, young master…"

**O-O-O**

It took several weeks of intense observation on Oz's part to recognize the length of time it took for his servant to begin to weaken, something which occurred rapidly and without any warning. Gilbert tried to hide it, but his excessive cheeriness and attempt to appear energetic proved so out of character it only confirmed Oz's suspicions.

And so that Friday night, exactly three week since his servant had pounced on him and drank his blood, the blonde called the boy back to his room and quietly closed the door. Gil was shivering, commenting on the cold night and asking if his master needed another blanket or two, or would rather the fire was lit in his fireplace, but Oz knew the temperature in the room had nothing to do with his servant's quivering form. Wordlessly he removed the tie from around his neck and flipped open the first two buttons of his shirt, paused, then looked sideways at his servant, who was still rambling about firewood and linen while staring at the fireplace, and asked, "How should we do this?"

Gilbert stuttered slightly at the sudden interruption, his heart instantly leaping to his throat. He was sure he knew why Oz had called him here… But he didn't think he could possibly bring himself to do what the Vassalius was expecting. He swallowed thickly and turned his head towards Oz, smiling politely, and feigned ignorance, "Excuse me, Master?"

"You need blood, don't you?" Oz asked bluntly, "So how should we do this?"

Gil was taken aback by his masters forwardness, speechless for a moment, before he released a nervous chuckled and shook his head, "N-No master, I'm perfectly fine!"

The young heir sighed dramatically, "Gil, are you calling me stupid?"

"W-what?"

"That is _so_ disrespectful," Oz signed, shrugging off his jacket and while simultaneously popping open another two buttons of his shirt. "I know you need it Gil," he said, his tone lowering slightly as he tossed his jacket on his bed, turning to face the younger teen and pulling slightly on his collar, "And we've already discussed this… So…"

Gilbert swallowed again as his master allowed the sentence to hang in the air, choosing instead to draw the dark-haired teens gaze to his exposed neck with no more than a simple glance downward with his eyes. And Gilbert did look, he admired that pale flesh that concealed the delicious life-liquid he craved, but his mind was reeling backwards, back to the first time.

When he had initially agreed to use his master in order to sustain his need for blood, Gilbert had been tired and more relieved than anything else. Shocked, yes, but the revelation that he no longer needed to be alone made him foolish, clouded his judgment, and allowed him to agree to his master's ridiculous proposition. Grasp for something that was not his, lock his master into an agreement, a contract, and obligation that he was certain the boy would be regretting right now if his pride didn't force him to do otherwise. Oz would never break a promise, no matter how uncomfortable it made him feel, and he would gladly sacrifice himself for the benefit of others.

He wanted to, his _yearned_ to, but his master… He was so honest, so pure and glorious in his eyes. The very fact Oz was offering his own blood like this, without any hint of resistance or concern for himself, proved this, and Gilbert was overcome with admiration and love for the elder boy… And that was why Gilbert could not drink his blood.

"No…"

"Gilbert…" Oz's tone was stern, causing the young servant to flinch, but then the boy simply shook his head. The blonde teen frowned and let his hand fall from the collar of his shirt; his servant could be stubborn when he felt the need to be. But this was not something Oz was going to allow him ignore; it was for his own benefit. "Then this is no longer a request, Gilbert. It's an order."

Gil blinked and raised his gaze to meet his master's against his better judgment. He could see the concern in his master's eyes, despite his attempt to appear otherwise; that only made Gilbert's desire to run away stronger. "I…" He started, feeling his stomach twist as his eyes fell on the other boy's exposed neck, biting his lip in an attempt to prevent the natural reaction to lick them hungrily. Yes, he wanted to drink Oz's blood, his pure, untainted, delicious blood… But...

How could it remain that way if consumed by a monster?

"I can't do it master," he said, keeping his eyes locked with emerald orbs for a moment, just long enough to see them widen in surprise at his uncharacteristic disobedience, before promptly turning on his heel and moving towards the door. It was wrong, ignoring orders from his master, but it was outweighed by the right of not drinking Oz's blood. No matter how good it tasted, no matter how much he wanted it, no matter if he wanted to experience the feeling of being so close, so intimate with his master, tasting his blood and nursing him afterward in a sane state of mind, it could not possibly be right. It was not right to _want_ something this much.

It was not right to want Oz.

Not in this way, not in _any_ way. This desire for closeness he could not explain…. It couldn't be right.

"_I'll find something…"_ the young servant thought; the dogs couldn't have chased off all the rats, and as much as he hated the taste of their blood (not that they provided very much), it would sustain him. It had for the passed four years, after all. Had there been more meat available he probably would have been perfectly fine for another week.

"Gil…"

Gil didn't dare turn around, despite the flutter of nerves that alighted at the tone in Oz's voice; it sounded strained. Was he upset? Was he hurt? He ignored his instinct to look back; he reached the door and placed his hand on the handle, he began to turn…

And then he smelt it.

"Gil, come here…" Oz whispered again, flinching slightly as he pulled the letter-opener across his left palm, widening the cut he had inflicted on himself moments before. Blood pooled in his hand and he placed the tool back on the desk, watching as Gilbert's grip tightened around the door handle until his arm was shaking, as if he was struggling to restrain himself.

This was not how Oz had wanted to do this, not with force; it had been three weeks since the last time and… And he had found himself keenly watching his servant not only because he was worried about the boy's health, but because he himself hoped for a sign that, once again, he would be needed, and that he could feel it again. To have his blood consumed, to have someone so close to him, to have Gilbert close to him… His desire to feel it again was confusing, and he felt it should be wrong, abnormal to feel that way, but he wanted it all the same.

Gilbert had not moved from his place at the door, and so Oz moved across the room swiftly so that he was standing behind him. "Gilbert…" he whispered, frowning at the boys shaking shoulders, stepping sideways to see his face. Gil's eyes were shut tight, his fist clenched about the door handle, his breath slightly labored. Oz waited for a moment, but he wouldn't open his eyes, and he wouldn't let go. Without a second thought he pressed the fingers of his uninjured right hand into the pool of blood in his left, then, ignoring the twist in his stomach, pressed the dampened appendages to the boy's lips, smearing them with his own blood.

Gil's eyes shot open the moment he felt pressure on his lips, gasping as the scent of blood - _Oz's_ blood – reached his nose simultaneously, causing his heart to beat furiously, painfully. Fearful gold met determined emerald, the young servant's hand instantly releasing the door handle and hanging in the space between the two boys. Oz stepped in front of Gilbert, his fingers never leaving the boys lips, their eyes always locked, and without thinking Gilbert let his tongue slip out and lick the liquid from his lips, blushing furiously when he realized he had also licked the blood from Oz's fingers. _Delicious…_ "M-Master I-!"

Gilbert's apologue died in his throat when Oz once again pulled on his collar, exposing his right shoulder and neck, and pressed his blood-covered hand against his throat. Gil's entire body was suddenly hot, his still-concealed fangs aching, trying to push downward, begging for him to feed, his hands twitching, reaching towards Oz. His eyes could not leave the blood smeared across the youth's skin, his mind began to buzz, his thoughts erratic. "Master…" he whispered, truly terrified. What if he couldn't stop? What if he started to drink, and he took too much, and his master did not survive? What if…?

"Gil," Oz whispered, reaching his arms up and around the boys shuddering shoulders to pull him into an awkward hug, the younger boy raising his hands and clenching his fists in Oz's shirt, pushing weakly against the blond's chest as if reluctant to push him away. The noble merely tightened his hold, trapping the boy's fists between their bodies. Gilbert let out a soft squeak, and failed attempt to speak, and turned his head outward, away from Oz's neck, a soft sob escaping him. His fear was almost tangible. "It's alright… I know you won't hurt me. You _are_ Gil after all."

"B-But…" Gilbert coughed. He couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop pushing his body against his masters, couldn't stop thinking about the blood… The blood on his master's neck, on his hands, seeping into his clothes, his hair…

How wasteful…

Oz smiled and rubbed the back of the boys head in an attempt to comfort him, his heart beating hard when Gilberts face turned and pressed against his throat, taking in the scent blood hungrily. A soft whine escaped the boy, he recalled slightly and began breathing heavily, just like the last time. "It's okay," Oz whispered, pressing a hand to the back of the boys head to prevent him from retreating further. He was scared too, of course he was, but he also knew his servant would never let anything happen to him. "It's okay Gil…"

And it was okay… Though something felt dreadfully wrong about the way he was holding the boy to his body.

"I trust you…"

The young vampire could not hold himself back anymore; his senses were growing wild, stronger, and if he didn't drink now he was going to lose it. Oz's consent broke the final thread of restraint he held, and his tongue slid up the elder teen's throat, lapping up the liquid smeared there. Delicious… Even like this it was _delicious_. Oz's body shuddered beneath his touch, his hands releasing his shirt and moving around his torso, his lips pressing against the blonds neck, "Master…" he breathed heavily, his voice once again falling into that dark, hiss-whisper that seemed to appear only when he was about to feed.

Oz swallowed hard, trying to ignore the fear that his friends suddenly sinister tone stirred in his stomach, and reminded himself that Gil was Gil, that he was is friend, and that he needed this in order to survive. And… He wanted this too. With a gentle nod he whispered, "Go ahead."

It was not like the first time; Gilbert nuzzled the crook of Oz's neck for a moment, collecting himself, before opening his mouth and gently piercing the teens flesh with his long, sharp fangs. Oz winced, but the careful movement of his servant made the pain minimal, and the noble could not deny the fact the pleasurable, heated, light-headed feeling induced from having his blood sucked seemed all the better when done slowly. He's knees shook and his hands gripped the other boys shirt and hair, feeling unsteady, but Gilbert pushed him back against the door by taking a step forward, sighing pleasantly as his master's blood, like liquid silk, slid down in throat and warmed his body. Oz struggled to contain something he feared was a moan, biting his lip hard, aware that the door he was currently pressed against would keep out little noise if someone was to pass by. It was torture, trying to stay silent, but he did.

After a few minutes Gilbert slowly pulled away from Oz's neck, his breathing returned to normal, his body no longer shaking, both traits having transferred to his master instead. _"I didn't take too much, did I?"_ Gilbert worried, but he knew; he had been in control the entire time, and had been very careful not to let himself take more than was necessary… Which he had found very difficult. _'Master's blood is… It tastes like…'_

"Feel better?" Oz said in as cheerful a tone as he could muster, but it came out quietly and breathless due to his lack of energy. A weak nod from the other boy caused him to smile, but just as he was about to ask his servant to give him a little space to collect himself, his legs gave out from underneath him. Luckily Gilbert's arms were still wrapped loosely around his torso, so his friend caught him before he struck the ground, lowering him gently instead.

The young servant instantly felt panic well up in his stomach, pulled away from the blond teen and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, looking at his face, "Young Master! Are you-?"

"I'm fine…" Oz whispered, blinking his eyes to clear his vision before smiling sleepily up at his servant… Who still had some of his blood on his face. He tried to ignore that, "Just a little tired is all, don't worry about it."

The blonds head drooped the moment he said this, and instantly Gilbert reached up and held the other teens face in his hands, calling his name, though he knew there was no reason to fear Oz falling asleep; in fact, it would probably be good for him. His master merely smiled silently at him again, and the dark-haired servant felt his heart skip a beat.

Oz really was amazing… Just amazing. For letting him do this, for sharing his blood with Gilbert, for hiding him and helping him to survive. If he had been with anyone else, Gilbert knew he would have been dead long ago.

But Oz was different from others… He was kind and strong and admirable. He made Gilbert feel like it was alright to be himself, that being a vampire was not something that was going to ruin his relationship with his master and the rest of the Vassaius family. He made him feel wanted, appreciated, special… The very thought of him brightened his day, the sound of his laughter played in his heart, the way he called his name caused butterflies in his stomach…

And that's why Gilbert loved him.

"Tha… Thank you…"

"Gil?" Oz whispered, his face warming beneath the other boys hands, something he passed off as a result of their closeness and Gilbert's breath crossing his damp skin. But his rapidly beating heart told him otherwise, as did the images in his mind; things he knew he shouldn't be thinking, not about his servant, not about his friend, not about Gil…

Suddenly Gilbert had lowered his head and pressed his lips against Oz's, and every thought in the nobles mind seemed to pale in comparison to their reality.

There was a spark, a rush of warmth, a burst of energy and nerves that originated in his chest and spread throughout his already shaking body, his tired mind racing with nothing and everything and his fingers twitching, desperate to reach for Gilbert but his arms too weak to raise them from the floor. Gilbert's lips pressed softly against his own; the kiss was simple, innocent, but full of emotion. And Oz found himself kissing back, equally reserved, yet without resistance.

But the young Vassalius was exhausted; despite his attempt to fight it – he didn't know exactly what was happening, or how it occurred, but he knew that he didn't want it to stop - his mind became fuzzy and faded into darkness, drifting between consciousness and sleep so that his memories would recollect only his (apparently) sudden appearance in his bed. He blinked blearily up at Gilbert, who was pulling the covers over his body, and tried to speak, but the servant placed a hand over his mouth and ordered him to sleep.

Even in his weakened state, with his mind slowly edging towards unconsciousness, Oz could not help but chuckle at the stutter and blush on the boys face. "You're so rude…" he muttered, allowing his eyes to drift closed and his head to sink into the large, fluffy pillow he knew he would have to throw out due to the bloodstains. Just as be began to drift away and felt the younger boy press a cloth to his shoulder to clean away excess blood, unable to resist the opportunity, he mustered up all his remaining strength and said, "Don't molest me when I'm vulnerable, pervert…"

"M-Master!"

Ah, if only he'd been able to stay conscious long enough to see the boy's face.

**O-O-O**

Oz recovered quickly the second time; unlike the first Gilbert had controlled himself, and had even bitten the boy lower on his neck which made the wound easier to conceal. After a good nights sleep and a large breakfast the only indication that his servant had taken his blood was the slight pain in his neck and the temporarily sluggishness.

"Does this count as a love bite?" Oz asked, prodding the injury concealed behind his bandages and wincing. Not a smart move.

"No!" Gilbert yelled almost instantly, but the awkward expression on his face asked the question he refused to voice; _'What's a love bite?'_

With a grin Oz pressed his hand to his neck dramatically, "I can't believe my first love bite was from _Gilbert_ of all people! The shame of it!"

"I-It's not-!"

"Oh yes it is!"

"Master _please_ be quiet! Someone might hear you!"

"Don't worry! No one would believe it anyway~!"

"… Was that in insult?"

"You're so stupid Gil."

Neither boys spoke of the kiss they shared, both embarrassed by their actions but not ignorant of their desire to try it again. Gilbert told himself it was wrong, that he was a servant and had no right to even think of doing such things to his master (not that drinking his blood was much better), choosing to try and block the moment from his mind… Which proved impossible as it replayed every time he closed his eyes or glimpsed his master.

Oz returned to pondering the reason behind his sudden change in perception, wondering why he thought and dreamed of Gilbert in scenarios he knew should be played out by girls. He liked girls; young, cute, attractive girls, pleasant and in need of his protection, perfect partners and potential wives for the future heir of the Vassalius manor. He didn't like boys. It wasn't practical too, and he just didn't find them attractive. It was as simple as that.

…'

So why couldn't he stop thinking about Gilbert, and wondering what it would be like to kiss him again?

**O-O-O**

"Young Master I don't think that's safe!"

"It's fine, stop worrying! Up you go Ada!" Oz chuckled, giving the girl one final push onto the ledge, brushing the snow off an exposed tree-root before gripping it tightly and searching for another place to lodge his foot. The two Vassalius children and Gilbert were once again exploring the forest surrounding the mansion, despite Mrs. Kate's orders not to do so in the cold weather, and had come to a ledge about ten feet tall, on top of which grew a large tree Oz and Ada had buried a box beneath two years previously. Suddenly interested in recovering the item they had planned to leave in the ground for ten years, Oz had chosen to use the tree roots protruding from the ledge to scale the earthen wall rather than take the long way around. Gilbert had opposed, as always, but Oz had just ignored him. Like always.

Once he was satisfied his foot would not about to slip from when it was lodged, Oz glanced back down at his servant, grinning at the boys terrified expression, "You worry too much Gilb-"

The root he attempted to haul himself up with snapped, the momentum tossing the blond backwards, his flailing hands failing to grab another anchor before he felt gravity pull him downwards.

"Young Master!"

Oz mentally cursed and braced himself for the inevitable contact with the forest floor, his eyes shutting tight instinctively… But the pain never came. Was he still falling? Had time stood still? He forced one eye open, certain he would strike the ground the moment he did so, but instead found himself staring up into a pair of wide, golden eyes.

"Wow!" Ada exclaimed, leaning over the ledge above the two, her eyes wide and sparkling with amazement, "Gil! You're so strong!"

Gilbert had caught him. More surprisingly, he had remained standing, holding the elder blond bridal style without so much as a quiver of effort, staring at his master's face with a mixture of surprise and bewilderment. "How…?" Oz breathed; Gilbert had trouble carrying too many books, how on earth was he holding his master, who was bigger and heavier than he was, with such ease?! The dark-haired boy merely shook his head, looking, if possible, even more confused than Oz felt.

At the same moment, the gears in both their minds clicked into motion, and their eyes widened in realization.

Then Oz scowled, and he whispered, "You lied about the super strength."

"I-I didn't know!" Gilbert stuttered, appearing fearful of his apparent accusation, "I thought… I never… I was never able to do this!"

'This' being carrying Oz like a woman… Which he was still doing.

"Um…" Oz glanced at the hand holding his shoulder, then to the other, which was gripping the back of his leg tightly to prevent him from falling. Gil didn't take the hint, so Oz looked at the boy with a slightly tinged face, "Gil, you can put me down now."

"Ah!" Gilbert exclaimed, instantly lowering the blonde's feet to the ground and releasing him, "Sorry!"

"It's fine…" Oz brushed himself off quickly and looked back towards Gil, whose eyes locked with his master's instantly. Something passed between them in that moment, for no particular reason that either could discern; a wave of mutual understanding, of sudden revelation that what they felt for one another was not something that was going to fade. The realization of Gilbert's power brought them back to that moment, where the reason for his newfound strength was provided, and the following shared emotions…

"Big Brother I think I want to come down now."

Oz blinked and forcefully tore his eyes from Gilbert, only then realizing that he had been staring (and Gilbert had stared back) and looked upwards towards his sister, "D-Don't worry Ada, we'll be up there in no time, just wait a little bit!" He stepped towards the wall again and gripped a tree root, "Come on Gilbert!" he yelled without looking back. Afraid that if he did his emotions would get the better of him.

"But Master it's not-"

"Don't worry Gil," Oz said as he pulled himself upward towards his sister, who watched him somewhat nervously until he flashed her an encouraging grin, "If you fall, I'll catch you. And if I fall, you'll catch me!" he turned his head to look back at his servant and smiled, "Just like always!"

Oz had been generally displeased with their treasure, and decided they needed to make another memory box to bury under the tree. "Gilbert could put something in it too, this time," he said as the trio made their way back to the mansion, the small tin box tucked under his arm, "So that in ten years, when we all come back, we can laugh at older you about the you now!"

"If we'll all still be here it won't be much of a 'reunion'," Gilbert points out.

"Consider it insurance, then," Oz said, tapping his sister lightly on the back to scoot her up the steps to the front door, smiling fondly when she dashed for the warmth of indoors, "Insurance to make sure you and I are together in the future."

Gilbert stopped in his tracks.

"And Ada," Oz added quickly, quickening his pace slightly and waving a dismissive hand over his shoulder.

"R-Right," Gil smiled, shaking his head and moving up the stairs after his master. They were going to be reading into everything the other said from not on, weren't they? This awkwardness, this tension, this feeling of embarrassment he'd been carrying around since that night… It seemed his master shared them, which made them far easier (and far more enjoyable) to bear.

They approached the door side-by-side in content silence, shaking snowflakes from their hair and discarding their dampened coats and gloves in the cloakroom. Ada left them as they made their way to the library in order to find her cat a nice treat in the kitchen, so the boys settled down for the evening with a book each and some tea prepared by the younger of the pair. Gilbert asked Oz not to read his occult books, for at least one day, but the blonde ignored him and began to flick through pages of books he had already read a dozen times.

But Gilbert could not feel frustrated as he usually did when his master tried to learn more about the side of his personality he preferred to ignore when he could. Not today, at least. So he settled down with one of the lighter novels on the floor by his master's chair, his shoulder brushing lightly against the blond's leg. Oz didn't moved away.

Gilbert did not even try to ignore the pleasant flutter in his stomach when he realized this.

"So… Do you prefer Bat Gil or Gil-bat?"

Gilbert blinked and looked up at his master from where he was seated, "What?"

Oz turned the book that he was reading around and pointed to an image of a bat, "Because Gil-_bat_ sort of sounds like Gil_bert;_ and since you've got the super strength then maybe-"

"I'm not a bat!"

"Pff, s_ure_ you're not."

**O-O-O**

**The End**

**O-O-O**


	3. Chapter 3

My computer crashed and I lost _Loyalty_ 17, so I decided to have some fun playing with vampire Gilbert while I re-wrote it ^_^ I mixed together most of the versions I'd started so the format is a little odd, but it was fun to write ^_^ It's a bit dark since it's main focus is to look back during the years Gil and Oz are apart, but if I write another chapter it should be happier :)

**O-O-O**

**Trust**

**O-O-O**

Gilbert had never killed anyone when he had feasted on them.

Not before, not during, and not after the months he spent coming to accept his darker side with his master. With Oz, the things he did no longer felt sinister… Drinking Oz's blood was such a wonderful experience, making both boys feel light, happy, and close… Oz gave him life, and in return Gil gave himself entirely to Oz. He served him, cared for him, loved him…

How could being that close to someone, that devoted, that happy, possibly be a bad thing?

Gilbert learned that he didn't need to hate himself, that he didn't need to be afraid, because his Master would always be their to help him, to protect him, to prove that despite his obscure needs and desires, he could still live a normal life with the family he had come to love as if they were his own.

Those final months… before _then_…

It had been the happiest time of his life.

But…

Once Oz was gone…

Once he had been lost to the Abyss…

Gilbert's entire world became a dark, merciless beast.

Memories filled his dreams; warm, beautiful, but always, _always_ lying just out of reach. Beyond the physical, the here and now, mere flickers of a once brilliant light in a steadily darkening world…

**O-O-O**

"Keep it down Gilbert, and stop worrying!"

Gilbert frowned and bowed his head, his voice lowered, "But Young Master what if someone sees us?"

"It's the middle of the night," his master answered simply, "Everyone is asleep, but it'll only stay that way if you keep quiet."

He wanted to resist, to close his bedroom window and ignore the blonde boy standing outside calling him on yet another midnight escapade; he should just go to sleep until Mrs. Kate came to throw him out of bed for sleeping in (which he would inevitably do, after being woken at this hour). But as Oz stood there in his thick burgundy coat and leather gloves, his breath visible in the moonlight and his head and shoulders covered in a light layer of snow, looking very much like a lost child as he stared up at his servant with questioning eyes, Gilbert found his body moving of its own accord. A gentle nod, a retreat to pull on his own coat, gloves and boots over his nightclothes, and the servant had returned to the window. He couldn't let his master alone outside on such a cold night, and he knew the boy would be too stubborn to go back to bed without fulfilling the task he had set out with.

It had been five days since he had, for the second time, consumed his master's blood, and since then his master had called on him every night. Still daunted, but knowing Oz would disapprove if he didn't go through with it, the young servant climbed onto the windowsill and leapt, before he had time to think, from his room on the second floor. He landed beside Oz heavily, a shudder running up his entire body from the force of his landing, but he managed to avoid tumbling over this time. And just as with the previous two occasions, the expected pain from such a leap did not ignite.

Oz grinned as Gilbert released a puff of breath with relief, striking the side of the boys head with the back of his hand, "See? You're already getting better at it!"

"I never said I wanted to 'get better at it'," Gilbert frowned, 'it' being harnessing his newfound vampire abilities. Since the incident in the forest where Gilbert had displayed unnatural physical strength for his build, Oz had insisted that they had to learn everything about the black-haired vampire's abilities, looking at Gilbert with the intense gaze of a scientist desperate to dissect a new specimen. It was the first time his master's thirst for knowledge had left him feeling uneasy.

"Well, you're going to~" Oz said in a sing-song voice, spinning around and making his way across the grounds with his servant following quietly, whispering concern for the loud, crunching sound their footsteps made in the snow. The young blonde completely ignored him, and instead stopped and pointed towards the fountain located mid-way between the mansions front door and the wall surrounding the estate. "Run to there and back as fast as you can!"

"What?" Gilbert groaned at the distance; the fountain was at least one hundred meters from where they were standing, and the snow on the ground worried him. "I'll fall if I run, master…"

"No you won't, just give it a go!"

"Why?"

"I want to see if you have," Oz spun around and threw his hands in the air, eyes sparkling with excitement in the pale moonlight, "super speed!"

Gilbert slapped his hand against his face and groaned, almost afraid to ask, "Master… What makes you think I could have that?" Because bats are fast? Because of magic? Because-?

"Well if you have super-strength then it's logical to assume the muscles in your body are stronger than people like me. If that's the case then maybe the stronger muscles in your legs are able to propel you further, faster, and for longer periods of time."

Gilbert paused for a moment, surprised, "Huh… That actually sort of made sense…"

"Wha...? Of course it did! Why wouldn't it?" Oz huffed, then smirked and pointed towards the fountain, "So go and prove my theory!"

One more look at the young blonde's excited face and Gilbert knew he couldn't refuse; how could he deny his master such a simple pleasure? With a quiet sigh he moved up next to his master, waited for the boy to find an angle where he could read the hands on the pocket watch he had taken from his uncle's study ("You shouldn't take things that aren't yours, Young Master…" "It's not like I'm stealing, I'm just _borrowing_ it~!"), and took off as fast as he could on his masters word.

"You didn't run fast enough." Oz said when he arrived back.

"Wha…?" Gilbert blinked, shocked to find that he was not the least bit out of breath, but more surprised by his masters words, "I went as fast as I could!"

"No you didn't," Oz said, "Go again!"

"But-!"

"Three…Two…!"

"Master-!"

"One…!"

"Damn it!"

"Go!"

The second time Gilbert returned, slightly tired, Oz repeated the exact same process. He also did it the third, forth, and fifth time his servant returned to his side, but upon the sixth slippery run the dark-haired boy simply collapsed to his knees before the blonde and refused to get up. "I ca… I can't…" he wheezed, trying to catch his breath; he hadn't ever run so much in such a short space of time in his life!

Oz sighed dramatically, "You're so useless…" Gilbert couldn't even formulate a response to that, forcing himself to look upward when Oz crouched down in front of him, "You know… you're only twice as fast as I am. Hardly impressive."

"H-Huh?" Gilbert gawped; what? What? He'd seen Oz running at his full power before; had he really… Was he really that fast? _How_? Did drinking human blood really make that much of a difference?

"I guess we just need to train you every night until you can run like the wind, then~!"

"What?" No way in hell was going to run himself to exhaustion every night!

"And then we can work on seeing how high you can jump, and if you have any special powers!"

"No way!"

"And then we can see if you can fly!"

"Forget it!"

"And then see if you can turn into-!"

"I'm not a bat!"

It was pointless to protest, however. Oz would never take 'no' for an answer, and Gilbert found it near impossible to turn down the opportunity to spend some time alone with his master. And so though he was run ragged night after night, bruised and cut and worn beyond anything he had felt before, the proud smiles when he did well, the ruffle of hair when he did something he thought he couldn't, the quick, excited embrace when the young vampire beat one of his personal records…

It was all worthwhile when the time he spent 'training' was time with his master.

**O-O-O**

_Gilbert slowly turned and scanned the alleyway for any signs of life. His keen eyesight, which had improved drastically over his final teenage years, picked up the shuffles of a few rodents, but nothing else. Satisfied that he was alone, the tall, dark figure turned his attention to the wall blocking his way at the end of the street. Ten feet tall. Nothing to worry about. He calculated, crouched, sprinted, and leapt, landing perfectly on top of the wall without so much as a stumble and using the momentum to launch himself across the deserted street beyond onto the roof at the opposite side. Even if someone had been below it was dark, and he moved far too quickly for anyone to see._

_When he reached the top of the building Gilbert withdrew his gun and searched the area below with his far-seeing, golden eyes, trying to find his target. A middle-ages man who had apparently stumbled upon some troubling information about the Nightray family and their dealings with the Abyss; it was necessary to silence him before word of the legendary dimension got out, and Gilbert's surprisingly impressive record had deemed him the perfect candidate for his assassination._

_Gilbert spotted him, two streets away, stumbling out of a tavern and hanging off one of his comrades, laughing loudly. Drunk, and therefore loose-lipped. Gilbert clenched the weapon in his hand and took off, silently leaping diagonally from one roof to the next, until he launched himself directly over his soon-to-be-victim, pointed his pistol, and shot the man squarely on the crown of his head._

_It was only at times like this, when he could afford to retreat, knowing his target was certainly dead, that Gilbert allowed himself to run to the extent of his abilities, almost flying over the rooftops in a rush of wind, leaving the startled cries and screams far behind._

**O-O-O**

There had been somewhat of an uneasy air between Oz and Gilbert since the second feed; the kiss that Gilbert initiated, that Oz returned before he blacked out, was still fresh in both teenagers' minds. Both were unsure if it had been right or wrong, and neither were willing to bring it up in conversation, which inevitably caused tension to build rather than unravel. As a result the third time was perhaps even more uncomfortable than the second; Oz had suggested Gilbert drink from his forearm and looked the other way as his servant reluctantly followed his orders, but rather than remove the awkwardness of the intimacy of the previous two occasions both boys were extremely self-aware and therefore felt far more embarrassed. Also, it was difficult to drink from Oz's arm so the session lasted longer, and the injury was more painful, harder to hide, and took longer to heal. At least, because Gilbert did not drink as much as he usually did, Oz had remained fully conscious afterwards.

"I'm sorry, Young Master…" Gilbert said quietly as he finished wrapping the teens arm in white bandages, making sure not to apply the gauze too close to the boy's wrist in order to prevent anyone seeing them beneath Oz's long-sleeved shirts. The had been sitting quietly in the middle of the nobles bed as the young vampire worked, the uncomfortable air between them growing steadily stronger until the boy spoke. "Maybe it would be easier if I went back to-"

"Rats?" Oz huffed, "Are you saying that I'm less appealing than a disease-infested rodent?"

"N-no!"

Oz pouted and pulled his arm away from his servant, waving it in an arch above his head dramatically, "That's so insensitive Gil; you hurt my feelings!" He pressed his hand to his forehead, "I fear I will never recover… The mental scarring is far too severe… Beaten by a rat!"

"Young Master…" Gilbert said in a disapproving tone, those his lip twitched and threatened to curved into a small smile in response to his master antics.

Oz chuckled and smiled apologetically at his servant, "I'm sorry Gil, I know I was acting weird this time, but it's just…" he trailed off but kept his eyes locked with Gil's, the soft blush arising on his face that was mirrored by his servant bringing back memories of the last time. After a moment of awkward silence, Oz cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, the tone in his voice when he spoke steady and suggestive of resolve. "It seems like we've come to a… divided path of sorts."

Gilbert swallowed hard, "Y-Yeah…" That was one way to put it… One was the path of that lead them down a life of just friendship, while the other...

"I wonder…" Oz said quietly, "Which path is the right one…"

Gil's gaze flicked down to his lap, his hands clasping together there, fingers interlacing and releasing one another nervously. "I…" Were they really talking about this? "I don't…"

"Me nether…"

A shuffle of material. A shadow fell over Gilbert, but he did not dare raise his gaze.

"I think…"

Gilbert shut his eyes tight, heart racing, blood pumping hard. Fingers gently touched the underside of his chin, tilting his head upward.

"…that maybe we…" Hot breath ghosted over his mouth.

"O-Oz…" His body was shaking, his eyes still closed tightly.

"…should just take the one we want the most…"

Soft lips pressed against the edge of his mouth – A test? An invitation? – and Gilbert could not help but open his eyes to see his master. Deep, shimmering emeralds stared into his eyes, asking, searching, pleading… And Gilbert found himself tilting his own head and pressing his lips against his masters, gasping softly at the spark that shot through his body when Oz moved his mouth gently against Gil's. He did so slowly, uncertain, and yet the emotion, the restrained desperation behind his actions, was clear. They had both known this was inevitable. They both knew the other had felt the same warmth, the same spark, as the other during their first kiss. But this… To give in, to accept, to kiss softly, then deeply, long and loving and entirely open… It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Another shared emotion.

Another silent secret.

Another thread in the intricately woven fabric of their ever-growing relationship…

**O-O-O**

_Vincent had known that Gilbert was a vampire from the beginning; on his very first night in the mansion, his younger brother had walked up behind him as he unpacked what few belongings he had and asked in a quiet, innocent voice, if he was thirty. Gilbert had turned, expecting to see the boy holding a glass of water or the like, but had instead seen the young blonde with his precious scissors pressed against the skin on his forearm. Gilbert had stopped him before he managed to cut himself, terrified, feeling his heart race at that thought of anyone, anyone that wasn't Oz knowing what he was._

_Once he recovered he asked Vincent if he was also a vampire, to which the young boy shook his head._

"_So… Was I always a…?"_

"_I'm sorry brother, I don't remember anything about that… Like you, I also lost many of my memories, but don't worry…" Hands, small, unfamiliar appendages, holding his face, playing with his hair, far too close and affectionate and accompanied with an unsettling smile, "I do remember how to take care of my big brother…"_

_Vincent had insisted that Gilbert drink from him, that it would be safer that way. Gil had refused him in earnest, despite the younger boys protests, his insistence that he would be discovered if they didn't work together to keep his second nature a secret. Gilbert never submitted to the boys pleas._

_Those feelings and emotions, the closeness, the pleasure of a secret shared by two souls…_

_It didn't matter if they were brothers (in fact, the relation only made Gilbert feel nauseous at the thought of drinking the young teen's blood), he…_

_He would never have that sort of relationship with anyone other than his master… _

_No one but Oz…_

**O-O-O**

"I'm sorry!"

"Ow.. Dat hurd Giru!"

"I'm _so_ sorry!"

Oz narrowed his eyes, hand clasped over his mouth and he sucked lightly on his now bleeding tongue. When he spoke next he did so to the best of his abilities, though it seemed to his servant that it hurt to use the injured muscle, "Geez, if you were thirsty you should have just said. You don't need to try and sneak a sip once in a while or something."

Gilbert, horrified that he had somehow managed to pierce his master's tongue with his fangs while they had been kissing, blushed furiously and shook his head, "I'm not!"

"Then how come-?"

"They just-! … I just…" Gil paused and ran his tongue over his teeth to check if his fangs were still visible, but they had disappeared in the same moment that Oz had yelped in pain and pushed hard on the boy's shoulders to separate them. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened!"

Oz, apparently seeing the desperation in the young servants face, frowned slightly in contemplation before smiling, causing the young teens heart to skip a beat. They had been meeting secretly like this for over a week now, and still Gilbert found his body fluttering with excitement at the tiniest move or gesture from his master. "Well, someone's a little eager, aren't they?" he asked with a grin, causing Gilbert to lower his head shamefully. A light tap on the shoulder caught his attention, though, and before he knew it Oz had pressed both hands against Gilbert and pushed him against the wall.

The dark-haired boy squeaked in surprise, "M-Master what are you-?"

Oz leaned in and pecked his servant lightly on the lips, silencing him instantly, then smiled slyly at the boy. "Well…" he whispered, "No sense in letting it go to waste…" He kissed Gilbert again, slow at first, but quickly deepening it, his tongue slipping into the boy's mouth almost instantly and earning a strangle moan from the teen.

Blood… from Oz's mouth… it mixed and mingled with their kisses and made Gilbert's heart race harder and faster than it ever did when they kissed, when he feed, faster than ever… The blonde chuckled quietly as his servant kissed back eagerly, wrapping his hands loosely around Gil's waist to hold the small of his back. Gil's arms snaked around Oz's body and pulled the young noble against him, desperate to bring himself as close as he could to this incredible being before him, the person who made him feel so… Wonderful.

A soft knock at the door had torn the then-panting teenagers apart, Gilbert quickly busying himself with his master's half-folded clothes while Oz rushed to his desk and pretended to study as Mrs. Kate entered and berated the boys for making so little progress since she had last checked in on them.

Gilbert tried not to let his eyes flicker in the direction of his master as Mrs. Kate began to scold him for neglecting his duties all morning (he boldly thought of telling the irritable woman that he had simply been tending to _other_ duties), but the inevitable glance was rewarded with a smirk and a sly wink from the blonde.

Mrs. Kate asked Gilbert why his face was red, ordering the boy to go and change into something lighter when he stuttered that he was simply too warm. Oz seemed happy with that, judging by the way his hands continued to tickle the young vampire's sides through his thin shirt when he joined the blonde outside later in the day.

"You're so cute, Gil~!" Oz sang when Gilbert let out a quiet squeak and a restrained giggle, "You make the cutest sounds~"

"M-Master stop! That's embarrassing…"

"You're cute when you blush, too!"

"Master…" Gil whined, but he was quickly overcome with laughter when his master's hands danced up his sides and across his stomach. He stumbled backwards in an attempt to get away from his tormentor, but once he had tripped and fallen to the floor there was no escaping his master. Ada soon appeared, curious about the constant cries of her brother's servant, and promptly dropped her cat in order to race over and join in.

"M-Miss A-da-haha! S-Stop!" Gilbert laughed, trying to push the girl's hands away along with those of her brother, but the identical grin on both their faces made good of their silent promise to continue until it physically hurt to breathe. Gasping for air and listening to the amused laughter of the Vassalius siblings that had chosen to lay on the grass at either side of him, Gilbert could not remove the smile that had settled on his face in order to scowl at his attackers.

When Oz's hand slipped into Gilbert's and laced their fingers together, the young servant found that, rather than stiffen with nerves as he usually did, a soothing warmth spread throughout his body. Turning his head slightly his eyes caught those of his master, sparkling with mischief and something far stronger, and a content smile graced the young servant's features.

"_I wish…"_ he had thought in that moment, with the sun beating down on them and the sounds of nature playing in their ears, _"That days like this could last forever…"_

A foolish wish, and later he would berate himself for even thinking it was possible, but in that moment… He forgot about being a vampire, about Master Vassalius, and the social taboo of their relationship… All he knew was that he wanted to spend the rest of the life with the boy by his side, and for a single, blissful moment, he was certain their lives together could be a wonderful, perfect dream…

**O-O-O**

Beautiful memories, ones that Gilbert would cherish in his heart for all his life. They comforted him and pulled him through the long, dark years he had been forced to live out without the light of his life…

"_I just wish that I was a normal human, and that I didn't have to…"_

"_But Gil, being a vampire is who you are, you can't ignore it."_

"…"

"_Ah, don't cry…"_

"_I'm n-not… S-Sorry…"_

"… _Gil… If you remove a part of your person or personality, then you change…"_

"…"

"_And I… I like Gilbert just the way he is."_

"_M-Master?"_

"_Just be yourself Gilbert; that's all that matters."_

He tried. So desperately, Gilbert tried to remain Gilbert. He told himself that learning to wield a gun was necessary, that he would have learned to fight even if he'd stayed at the Vassalius mansion, that he was still the servant Oz remembered.

He became a spy, a liar, a killer… But even then, even with a list of murdered victims etched within his memory for the rest of his life, he held onto the tiny sliver of hope that still, deep within, he was Gilbert… He had killed, but it was not of his own desire… It was not his fault… He had to do it…

But the night he lost control, when he lured a young, bright, beautiful girl no older than Ada had been at the time into a dark alley, kissed her, distracted her, and then feed on her until her heart stopped beating and her body feel limp in his arms…

That night, he was certain that the Gilbert Oz had always known was gone forever.

**O-O-O**

"Why did it take you this long?"

"Well, I never thought you would _actually_ make a contract with Raven, you know. What a nice surprise~!"

"Idiot…" Gil grumbled, turned away from the silver-haired servant of Reinsworth and making his way back down the path towards his the entrance to the park. Despite his frustration, however, Xerxes Break was the last thing on his mind right now…

Finally… After ten, long years… They were going to get him back…

He forcefully dispelled the doubt in his mind, the fear and the worry. He had no time for emotions like that… He had to focus all his energy on the task ahead… Tomorrow, he was to meet with Break and Sharon Reinsworth, so that they could attempt to open a Way to the Abyss and rescue his master…

That night, he dreamed of the day that Oz had been taken away from him. He remembered the threads of Doldum that bound his body and his heart, that pulled words and actions from him that he would never dream of expressing, or at least prayed he never would. He remembered the fear he had experienced in his moments of captivity, the frustration at his own inability to control his body, and the horror he felt when he was unable to separate the thoughts of the chain from his own.

Oz's blood…

He could… Smell it… And it had been so long… Thirsty… Oz was in danger, but he…

"_You're blood… Is different from other humans… I want… To see more of it!"_

Raven tossed himself out of bed, awoken abruptly from his nightmare, hands shaking as he tried in vain to prevent his past self from attempting to plunge that knife into his master for a second and final time.

Had that been Doldum? Had it been him? In that moment, had he wanted to tear Oz apart and drink his life liquid until the young heir breathed his last? No… he would never… never want his precious master to die… He would sooner sacrifice himself, expose his identity as a vampire, cut out his own heart, than hurt his master…

The young girl, his first and only fatal victim, flashed in his mind, except that in her place lay Oz. Lifeless in his arms, blood trails hardened across his throat, skin a pale grey, dull emerald eyes staring at him in lifeless terror…

When he held Oz in his arms for the first time in almost a decade, he tried desperately not to allow that mental image to return.

When he had sealed the unknown chain within his master's weakened body and made his way to the carriage that would return them to the Reinsworth mansion, he did not allow himself to hold Oz any closer than he would a complete stranger.

And when the young blonde gripped his shirt and whispered his name, he resisted the urge gather the boy in his arms and hug him tightly, to break down the walls around his heart and spill out his emotions for his master and anyone else to see. He grabbed his coat, he stood up, and he moved away from the sleep-drugged teenager.

Because Oz did not recognize him… There was no way he could…

Because he wasn't Gilbert anymore…

**O-O-O**

"Gil, are you sure you don't need…?"

"I'm fine, Young Master."

"But you look tired; do you want to-?"

"Your Coming of Age Ceremony is in an hour, so don't even think about it!"

"Ah, so that's how it is~ Afterwards then?"

"Master, when you grin like that, you make it sound so…"

"Perverted?"

"I-in a way…"

"Oh but it is~! We're such filthy, filthy boys; we should be ashamed of ourselves!"

"Young Master!"

"Gil is embarrassed!"

"Well who wouldn't be?"

"Haha! You're so weird Gil!"

"…"

"… Hey, Gil…? You know, I think its okay... You and me I mean. It's not like we're hurting anybody."

"That's… true…"

"Exactly! And… It's okay because we… Well… We… That is to say I… I... Um…"

"Master? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You're turning red…"

"No I'm not, you're imagining things!"

"…"

"…"

"… Gil, we're not just… playing around are we?"

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing! Never mind, forget I said anything."

"Master are-?"

"Ada! Come on, it's time to get ready! You make sure to get dressed too Gil, you better be there when I get to the alter!"

"Wait! Young Master what did you mean…?"

"… We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Later…?"

"After the Ceremony."

"… O-okay…"

"So make sure you make it~!"

"I will…"

"See you there, Gil!"

"Right… Goodbye, Young Master…"

**O-O-O**

**The End**

**O-O-O**


End file.
